High performance (high Q-value) metal-insulator-metal capacitor (MIM cap) is one of the essential passive devices in RF/Analog circuitry. In order to achieve high-Q value, low resistance metal plates are typically used. In prior work, the bottom plate of a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor is typically made of back end of the line (BEOL) aluminum metal wire on the xth level of the back end (zero-cost). An additional photolithography mask is used for MIM cap top plate formation. This additional top plate mask leads to extra wafer processing cost of about $25/wafer. In the advanced CMOS technologies with Cu BEOL, up to three masks are employed to create high-Q MIM capacitors.
In an effort to reduce cost, vertical parallel plate capacitors (VPP) have been recently developed/introduced in the advanced Analog/RF CMOS technologies. VPPs capacitor plates are made of BEOL Mx wire fingers and vias. Due to scaling of BEOL wiring width and spacing, the capacitance density of VPP becomes appreciable for technologies with minimum features smaller than 0.25 um. However, the performance of a VPP capacitor is limited because of the high resistance associated with metal fingers/vias, which is particularly troublesome for high frequency application.
As a result, a high performance MIM capacitor is still desirable & needed for Analog/RF CMOS technologies.